


An ear for plumbing

by Tilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Manifestations, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a question of superhearing—Dhaymin's always had one.  Fanfic of original fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ear for plumbing

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for my SO's series, this time for the real world/modern AU. (Can you tell my plumbing keeps breaking?)

The boys are young, sharing a hotel with parents on the run.

"I don't like this one," Dhaymin says, ear to the wall. "The pipes sound funny."

The flood when Jen flushes the toilet proves Dhaymin right; the "I told you so" earns him bed without dinner. (Jen shares his, smuggled under the covers.)

Years later, they're chasing monsters alone—and still staying in cheap motels.

Dhaymin can only listen now, but Jen listens to _him_ , and they call the manager to swap rooms.

Come morning, they're greeted by sounds of water and cursing next door, and Dhaymin feels vindicated.


End file.
